Look Into Me
by Argent Grey
Summary: Side story A Date with You/ Oikawa juga ingin punya pacar agar bisa bermanja manja seperti yang dilakukan Iwaizumi dengan Rei. Dan Tuhan menjawab doa nya dengan mempertemukannya dengan seorang gadis unik. Akankah kisah cinta Oikawa berjalan dengan mulus? ataukah kisah cinta mereka akan kandas ditengah jalan? Bad Summary/ Langsung baca saja/ OikawaxOC/ RnR pleeassee...
1. Chapter 1

**Olla... akhirnya kelar juga ini cerita. Ini side story cerita sebelumnya, jadi supaya gak bingung Grey sarankan baca dulu cerita A date with you. Enjoy~**

 **DISCLAIMER : Furudate-sensei, kecuali OC-nya Grey.**

 **Cover bukan punya Grey. Grey nemu di google terus di edit edit dikit.**

* * *

 **Look Into Me**

Oikawa menguap lebar, merasa bosan. Kelas sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu, namun pemuda berambut coklat itu malas untuk keluar kelas. Hari ini mereka tidak ada kegiatan klub, dikarenakan gedung olahraga mereka sedang diperbaiki. Biasanya Oikawa akan mengunjungi Takeru-keponakannya- atau main ke rumah Iwaizumi. Namun sayangnya, Takeru sedang sakit, sedangkan Iwaizumi ada kencan dengan Rei. _Well, s_ ebenarnya Iwaizumi hanya akan mengajari Rei bermain voli, namun bagi pasangan gila olahraga ini hal sepele seperti itu sudah terhitung kencan.

Memikirkan Iwaizumi dan Rei membuat Oikawa merasa iri. Pasalnya, dia yang menjodohkan kedua orang itu, tapi dia sendiri sampai sekarang masih _single_ -aka jomblo.

"Aaaahhh... aku juga ingin punya pacar..." Oikawa mengeluh entah kepada siapa, mengingat hanya tinggal ia seorang saja di kelas.

Merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Oikawa memilih untuk pulang. Ia mengemasi barang barangnya, dan beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Oh, Oikawa-san. Untunglah kau masih disini."

Oikawa membalikan badannya, dan dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan. Mata biru gadis itu memandang Oikawa tepat ke manik coklat miliknya. Sejenak Oikawa terbius oleh tatapan gadis itu.

"Ah, Sakuya-chan. Selamat sore. Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu dariku?" balas Oikawa disertai dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Sakuya McAvey merupakan seorang gadis campuran Amerika-Jepang dan juga merangkap sebagai sekretaris OSIS di SMA Aoba Johsai. Gadis itu menggeleng, dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Oikawa.

"Ishida-sensei menitipkan ini padaku. Ia menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu secepatnya."

Oikawa menerima kertas kertas itu dari tangan Sakuya sembari mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Oikawa-san. Sampai jumpa."

"Akh, tunggu." Oikawa menahan tangan Sakuya, membuat gadis itu menatap pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan pandangan heran-yang tetap saja mampu menghipnotis Oikawa.

"Ada apa, Oikawa-san?"

"Bu-bukan apa apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan klub, dan aku tidak suka berjalan pulang sendirian."

"Hm? Bukankah biasanya kau pulang dengan Iwaizumi-san?"

"Iwa-chan mengkhianatiku. Ia lebih memilih bersama pacarnya daripada denganku," jawab Oikawa dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sakuya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Eh? Iwaizumi-san punya pacar? Kok bisa?"

"Itu semua berkat aku. Aku yang telah menjodohkan mereka, dan inilah balasan mereka padaku. Benar benar tidak tahu terimakasih!"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Oikawa-san. Maksudku, bukannya kalian berpacaran, mengingat kalian saling menyukai."

Oikawa membeku. Setelah otaknya mampu memproses kalimat Sakuya, ia berkata, "Sakuya-chan, apa kau berpikir bahwa aku dan Iwa-chan adalah... gay..?"

Dan dengan polosnya, Sakuya menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Oikawa _face palm_ dengan dramatis.

"Kau salah, Sakuya-chan! Kami memang teman sejak kecil, tapi kami bukan gay!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Sayang sekali," Sakuya menghela nafas dan memasang ekspresi kecewa, membuat Oikawa _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi? Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" ucap Oikawa setelah berdehem.

Sakuya berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "baiklah. Aku ambil barang barangku dulu."

* * *

Mereka berjalan pulang bersama, dan kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Selama perjalanan, mereka banyak menceritakan tentang diri mereka masing masing. Walaupun mereka telah satu sekolah, bahkan mereka pernah sekelas saat kelas 2, mereka jarang berbicara bersama. Hal itu dikarenakan Sakuya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya, sedangkan Oikawa selalu sibuk berlatih voli. Bisa dikatakan, ini pertama kalinya mereka bisa mengobrol bersama selama ini.

"Ah, Oikawa-san. Rumahku sudah di depan. Terimakasih telah menemaniku," ucap Sakuya sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Ump. Bukan masalah, Sakuya-chan. Aku juga senang karena bisa berbicara denganmu."

Sakuya tersenyuman kecil, dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Namun, sebelum ia masuk kedalam rumahnya, Oikawa memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, Oikawa-san?"

"Ng.. bukan apa apa, sih. Hanya saja, apa kau mau pergi bersamaku akhir pekan ini? Jangan khawatir, aku juga mengajak Iwa-chan dan pacarnya kok."

Sakuya terdiam sejenak, "apa kau baru saja mengajakku kencan?"

"Ya.. begitulah," Oikawa menggaruuk belakang lehernya, "sebenarnya aku hanya sedikit kesal pada Iwa-chan karena ia selalu berkencan dengan Rei-chan setiap akhir pekan. Karena itulah, secara tidak sadar aku mengatakan padanya kalau akhir pekan ini aku juga akan ikut dengan membawa pacarku."

"Jadi... kau memintaku menjadi pacar seharimu?"

"Yah... entah kenapa kalau kau mengatakannya terdengar sangat kejam. Tapi memang seperti itulah. Dan aku mengerti kalau kau menolak-"

"Baiklah," potong Sakuya sambil tersenyum, "aku tidak keberatan. Katakan saja waktunya, aku pasti akan datang."

* * *

"Oi, apa kau benar benar mengajak pacarmu, guzukawa? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kau benar benar punya pacar."

"Kejam! Aku benar benar mengajak seseorang,kok. Dan dia janji dia akan datang."

Taman bermain Paradise Island adalah sebuah tempat yang dikenal sebagai tempat kencan favorit karena sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa setiap pasangan yang datang ke tempat ini tidak akan berpisah, apapun yang terjadi. Dan di depan pintu gerbang taman bermain tersebut tampak Oikawa, Iwaizumi, dan Rei yang sedang berdiri menunggu dengan wajah kesal. _Well,_ sebenarnya hanya Iwaizumi yang kesal, karena, seperti yang telah kita ketahui, Iwaizumi sangat benci menunggu. Dan ia sudah berdiri kira kira setengah jam menunggu _pacar Oikawa_ yang _katanya_ akan datang. Tapi kenyataannya, sosok yang ditunggu tak kunjung tiba, membuat pemuda _spikey_ itu mempertanyakan kebenaran dari perkataan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Sudahlah Hajime," Rei mencoba menenangkan pacarnya yang sudah tersulut emosi itu, "kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Aku yakin pacar Tooru-senpai akan datang."

Iwaizumi mendecih kesal, tapi ia tidak membantah. Mereka kembali menunggu dan kira kira 3 menit kemudian, mereka mendengar suara yang meneriakkan nama Oikawa.

Mereka bertiga memandang ke arah datangnya suara, dan seketika itu juga mereka terpana-terlebih Oikawa. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah Sakuya yang terlihat sangat menawan dalam balutan kemeja putih tanpa lengan yang memerlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya, sebuah rok pendek yang sewarna dengan iris matanya, dan sepasang _boots_ hitam menutupi seluruh betisnya. Rambutnya yang lurus di _curly_ pada bagian bawahnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

Sakuya berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri ketiga manusia yang tengah terdiam itu dan membungkukkan badannya, "maafkan aku membuat kalian lama menunggu. Aku ini orangnya bingung arah, jadinya aku tadi tersesat saat akan menuju kesini. Maafkan aku."

Tidak ada respon. Sakuya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dan memandang ketiga orang tersebut dengan heran. Ia bahkan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah mereka, namun mereka masih diam mematung.

"Sakuya-senpai adalah pacar Tooru-senpai?!" sepertinya Rei lah yang lebih dulu sadar-atau mungkin gadis bersurai hitam itu masih tidak sadar dan tanpa sengaja ia menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Begitulah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kamu pacar Iwaizumi-san, ya? Matsuzaki... Mei?" balas Sakuya.

"Matsuzaki Rei, kelas 2. Dan, ya... aku memang pacar Hajime," jawab Rei sambil tersipu malu, membuat Sakuya tersenyum kecil.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Oikawa berpacaran dengan anggota inti OSIS," perkataan Iwaizumi membuat Sakuya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi sebenarnya aku lebih tidak menyangka kalian tidak berpacaran. Padahal diam diam aku mengharapkannya," ucap Sakuya sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Ups. Bukan apa apa, lupakan saja," Sakuya melambaikan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa canggung.

Iwaizumi mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya cuek. Pemuda itu melirik Oikawa, yang sampai sekarang matanya masih terpusat pada Sakuya. Barulah setelah Iwaizumi menyikutnya-dengan keras- Oikawa sadar dari pesona gadis pirang itu.

" _Ittai_! Iwa-chan, kau tidak perlu menyikutku sekeras itu! Ah, ngomong ngomong Sakuya, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Baju itu cocok untukmu."

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan karena Iwaizumi sudah bete, mereka akhirnya masuk ke taman bermain itu dan memulai kencan ganda mereka.

* * *

"Waaa... tempat ini keren sekali!"

Rei yang memang jarang ke taman bermain menatap sekitarnya dengan mata berbinar binar. Kepolosan gadis itu membuat Iwaizumi tersenyum. Pemuda itu menggandeng tangan pacarnya dan berkata, "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling dan mencoba semua wahana disini?"

Senyuman Rei makin lebar, dan ia mengangguk dengan antusias. Tapi belum sempat mereka beranjak pergi, Oikawa menepuk bahu Iwaizumi dengan cukup keras, merusak momen mereka berdua.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan kami, Iwa-chan. Nah sekarang, wahana apa yang harus KITA naiki terlebih dahulu?" ucap Oikawa dengan menekankan kata _kita_ , membuat Iwaizumi cemberut, dan Rei tertawa canggung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana yang menegangkan, seperti _roller coaster_?" celetuk Sakuya.

Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya Iwaizumi menjawab, "aku sih tak masalah. Bagaimana denganmu, Rei?"

"Aku tidak keberatan! Ayo kita naik _roller coaster!_ " jawab Rei dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sudah diputuskan-"

"Tunggu dulu," potong Oikawa tiba tiba, "Sakuya-chan, kusarankan kita tidak menaiki wahana itu, mengingat sekarang kau mengenakan rok pendek. Lebih baik kita cari wahana yang lebih tidak beresiko."

Bukan hanya Sakuya, tapi Iwaizumi dan Rei sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Oikawa. Siapa yang sangka pemuda _childish_ itu bisa bersikap _gentle_ kepada lawan jenis.

Sakuya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan tertawa kecil, "aku tak menyangka kau akan mengkhawatirkanku, Oikawa. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah sering naik _roller coaster_ dengan menggunakan rok pendek. Jadi aku bisa pastikan rokku tidak akan terbuka."

Oikawa menatap Sakuya, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, "bagaimanapun, tetaplah berhati hati."

Mereka lalu mengantri untuk menaiki _roller coaster_. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Sakuya, selama mereka menaiki wahana itu, tak sekalipun rok pendek gadis blasteran itu terangkat. Bukan hanya di _roller coaster_ , tapi di semua wahana ekstrim yang mereka naiki. Oikawa penasaran mantra apa yang dipakai oleh Sakuya untuk membuat roknya anti angin. Ia bahkan menanyakan hal itu pada Iwaizumi, yang membuat pemuda pecinta alien ini mendapat pukulan keras di kepala coklatnya.

Setelah berkeliling dan mencoba banyak wahana, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kafe di taman bermain itu. Mereka berempat duduk dan memesan pesanan masing masing, dan sembari menunggu, mereka mengobrol bersama.

"Eh, aku dengar katanya nanti malam akan ada pertunjukan kembang api. Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya?" ucap Oikawa.

"Benarkah, Tooru-senpai?! Aku ingin lihat! Hajime, ayo kita lihat bersama!" jawab Rei dengan terlalu bersemangat.

Iwaizumi tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang -menurutnya- makin imut saat bersemangat. Pemuda itu mengusap kepala Rei dan menjawab, "Oke. Apapun itu, asalkan bersamamu tidak masalah bagiku."

Rei tersenyum senang, sedangkan Oikawa yang duduk di seberang meja melihat mereka dengan bete. Ia juga ingin beromantis ria, tapi apalah daya seorang jomblo yang hanya bisa gigit jari. Ia melirik Sakuya-yang saat ini sedang memainkan HP nya, tidak terganggu dengan pasangan _lovey-dovey_ di depannya. Gadis itu memandang HP nya dengan pandangan... sedih? Entahlah, Oikawa tidak tahu. Biasanya ia bisa membaca orang lain, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa membaca Sakuya sama sekali. Gadis itu misterius, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar.

 _Apa yang Sakuya-chan sembunyikan? Apa ia pernah mengalami hal buruk yang menyebabkan ia trauma? Tapi ia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Ia tetap bersosialisasi dengan yang lain, bahkan ia menjadi anggota inti OSIS. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis ini? Mengapa ia memandang HP nya seperti itu?_

Oikawa tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang memandang Sakuya terang terangan. Sakuya sendiri menyadari tatapan Oikawa padanya, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Namun siapa juga yang tahan dipandangi seintens itu?

"Ada apa, Oikawa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?" kata Sakuya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Eh? Ah, tidak ada. Maafkan aku."

Sakuya menatap Oikawa, namun akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan kembali menekuni HP nya.

"Ah, aku ke toilet sebentar ya." Ucap Rei tiba tiba.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." Jawab Sakuya dengan cepat. _Sekalian menghindari Oikawa_ , pikir gadis itu.

* * *

Rei melirik Sakuya yang saat ini berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mencuci tangan. Gadis itu melihat kakak kelasnya dari atas ke bawah, lalu melihat dirinya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

 _Sakuya-senpai cantik sekali. Tubuhnya tinggi, badannya bagus, dan ia bahkan berdarah campuran. Tak heran ia menjadi pacar Tooru-senpai. Sementara aku...  
_

"Ada apa, Rei? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih seperti itu?"

"Eh? B-bukan apa apa. Hehe." Jawab Rei dengan canggung.

Sakuya menatap Rei tepat ke matanya, "Rei, apa kau iri padaku?"

"... Eh?"

"Ah, bukan iri. Lebih seperti... rendah diri? Apa kau merasa kau lebih buruk dariku dari segala bidang?"

"... d-darimana... senpai tahu?"

Sakuya tersenyum, "terlihat di matamu. Tapi Rei, kau tidak boleh merasa rendah diri seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, bahwa setiap orang punya kelebihan dan keunikan tersendiri, dan kelebihanmu adalah sifat ceriamu. Kau bisa membuat orang tersenyum hanya dengan melihat senyumanmu. Iwaizumi sendiri buktinya. Aku perhatikan, Iwaizumi selalu tersenyum setiap kali kau memerlihatkan lengkungan bibirmu itu. Karena itu, percaya dirilah!"

Rei terdiam oleh kata kata Sakuya. Memang benar, sepanjang hari ini ia selalu menganggap dirinya tidak layak untuk berdiri bersama para senpainya. Tapi berkat perkataan Sakuya, gadis itu merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Terimakasih, Sakuya-senpai. Ternyata benar, kau itu orang yang sangat baik. Kuharap senpai dan Tooru-senpai menjadi pasangan yang serasi."

Kalimat terakhir Rei menghilangkan senyuman diwajah Sakuya. Gadis itu tersenyum sedih dan berkata, "aku hargai itu, Rei. Tapi kurasa hal itu tak akan terjadi."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku dan Oikawa tidak pernah pacaran. Dia hanya memintaku menemaninya hari ini karena ia sudah janji akan ikut dengan kalian. Setelah hari ini berakhir, kami akan kembali seperti dulu."

Rei terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, "ti-tidak mungkin... padahal kalian terlihat sangat cocok bersama."

Sakuya tersenyum dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, "karena itulah, Rei. Bisakah kau merahasiakan percakapan kita ini?"

Rei terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga walau dalam hati, ia masih berharap mereka benar benar pacaran.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, dan pertunjukan kembang api akan segera dimulai. Para pengunjung mulai memadati air mancur yang terdapat di tengah tengah taman bermain, karena dari tempat itulah kembang api akan diluncurkan.

Iwaizumi menggenggam tangan Rei dengan erat, "Rei, jangan lepaskan tanganku apapun yang terjadi."

Kalau situasi normal, mungkin Rei akan merona parah akibat perkataan Iwaizumi yang-entah sengaja atau tidak- sangat romantis. Namun kali ini ia tidak merona lantaran ia sedang panik.

"Hajime, aku tidak bisa melihat Tooru-senpai dan Sakuya-senpai! Apa jangan jangan kita terpisah? Bagaimana kalau kita cari mereka?"

"Tunggu," Iwaizumi menahan tangan Rei, "tidak ada gunanya mencari mereka di antara pengunjung yang semakin memadat ini. Jangan khawatir, mereka akan baik baik saja."

"T-tapi..."

"Rei, bukankah kau ingin melihat kembang api bersamaku? Kita tidak bisa menikmati kencan berdua karena ada Oikawa dan Sakuya bersama kita. Bukan berarti aku tidak senang mereka ikut, hanya saja aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu."

Dan Iwaizumi sukses membuat wajah Rei semerah kepiting rebus. Gadis itu mengangguk, dan dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka mencari tempat terbaik untuk melihat kembang api.

Disisi lain, Oikawa dan Sakuya sedang duduk di bangku taman bermain itu. Mereka sengaja memisahkan diri karena ingin memberikan waktu berdua untuk Iwaizumi dan Rei.

"Pada akhirnya kau memberikan mereka waktu berduaan juga." Sakuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa bersalah menganggu kencan mereka, karena itulah kuputuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berduaan."

"Kau ini orang yang teman baik, Oikawa." Ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil, yang dibalas Oikawa dengan cengiran.

"Ah, ngomong ngomong," ucap Sakuya lagi, "karena sekarang tinggal kita berdua, aku rasa sekarang saat yang pas untuk mengatakannya."

Oikawa menatap Sakuya dengan heran, "mengatakan apa?"

Sakuya memejamkan matanya, sebelum menatap Oikawa dengan manik birunya, "Oikawa, aku penasaran, sudah berapa lama kau memendamnya?"

"Memendam apa?"

"Emosimu," jawab Sakuya. Tangan gadis itu terulur, menangkup pipi pemuda bersurai coklat itu, dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya. Iris biru nya menatap dalam dalam ke bola mata coklat Oikawa. Ia melanjutkan, "semua emosimu, dimulai dari kemarahan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, keputus asaan, kesedihan. Sudah berapa lama kau memendamnya?"

Pupil Oikawa membesar karena terkejut. Dengan sedikit kasar, ia menepis tangan Sakuya, "apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan katakan hal hal yang tidak masuk akal!"

"Jangan menyangkalnya, Oikawa. Semua itu terlihat jelas di matamu."

Oikawa terdiam, sedangkan Sakuya masih menatapnya dengan bola mata birunya, memandang jauh ke dalam Oikawa.

"Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa kau... melihatku... sedalam itu?"

Sakuya tersenyum, "ternyata benar. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekalahan kalian melawan Karasuno? Kalau soal itu, kurasa sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan-"

"Kau salah."

"Eh?"

"Bukan kekalahan melawan Karasuno. Tapi kekalahanku melawan Tobio."

"Tobio? Siapa dia?"

Oikawa tersenyum kecut, "adik kelasku, sekaligus seorang _setter_ jenius."

"Apa maksudmu, kau kesal karena kau kalah dari seorang jenius? Kau seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu, Oikawa. Hanya karena Tobio-kun jenius, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Kau harus-"

"KAU LAH YANG SEHARUSNYA TIDAK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!" tiba tiba Oikawa berteriak kepada Sakuya, membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Tahu apa kau soal kekalahan?! Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya dikalahkan karena kau juga seorang jenius! Kau kira aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, hah?! Walaupun kau menyembunyikannya, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang pemain biola jenius! Aku tahu sejak kecil kau selalu mengikuti perlombaan biola, dan kau selalu menang! Orang sepertimu tidak berhak menceramahiku tentang kekalahan, karena kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya!"

Oikawa meluapkan semua emosinya dalam perkataannya, membuat dadanya sesak. Pemuda itu menatap Sakuya dengan tajam, dan mendapati ekspresi hampa gadis itu. Seketika Oikawa panik, berpikir kalau kata katanya kelewat kasar dan menyinggung perasaan gadis itu.

"Hey, kau baik baik saja? Aku minta maaf-"

"Kau benar, Tooru."

Oikawa kembali terdiam, merasa aneh dengan gadis itu. Sakuya baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya-hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan walaupun ia berbicara, bola mata biru gadis itu tidak bersinar seperti seharusnya. Matanya terlihat kosong, tidak ada jiwa didalamnya.

"Kau benar Tooru," Sakuya kembali berbicara, "aku memang seorang pemain biola jenius. Hanya dengan sekali-duakali latihan, aku sudah bisa memainkan melodi yang sulit. Saat berusia 8 tahun aku mengikuti perlombaan biola nasional, dan aku menang. Sejak itu aku selalu mengikuti berbagai kejuaraan, dan aku tidak pernah kalah sekalipun. Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak tahu seperti apa dikalahkan, karena aku tidak pernah kalah."

Oikawa mengertakkan giginya kesal, "lalu kenapa-"

"Tapi,kalau karena bakatku ini aku kehilangan Reika, maka aku lebih memilih tidak punya bakat sama sekali!"

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan perkataan Sakuya. Dan siapa itu Reika? Tapi Oikawa tidak sempat memikirkannya lama lama, karena Sakuya yang tiba tiba menjambak rambut pirangnya dan menjerit histeris.

"INI SALAHKU! INI SEMUA SALAHKU! KENAPA BUKAN AKU SAJA YANG MATI?! KENAPA HARUS REIKA?!"

"Hey, hey Sakuya. Tenangkan dirimu!"

"INI SALAHKU! INI SALAHKU! INI SALAHKU! INI-"

"HENTIKAN SAKUYA!"

Sakuya terdiam. Tampaknya teriakan Oikawa mampu menyadarkannya. Dengan perlahan gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, dan mengangkat kepala, memandang wajah rupawan Oikawa yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"O-Oikawa..."

"Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan diingat kalau hal itu menyakitimu."

Sakuya menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku baik baik saja sekarang. Terimakasih."

Oikawa diam di tempatnya, masih memandang wajah Sakuya. Keadaan gadis itu memang sudah lebih baik, wajahnya tidak lagi hampa dan bola matanya sudah kembali bersinar, walau redup.

Oikawa mengusap pipi Sakuya dengan tangannya, bermaksud menenangkannya. Dalam hati ia bertanya tanya apa yang membuat gadis yang biasanya kalem itu sampai histeris seperti itu. Namun pemuda itu cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memaksanya bercerita, meskipun ia penasaran setengah mati.

"... sama seperti Iwaizumi bagimu, Reika adalah sahabatku sejak kecil."

Oikawa mengerjapkan matanya, awalnya ia tidak mengerti perkataan Sakuya, tapi akhirnya dia meyadari kalau gadis itu sedang bercerita tentang kenangan buruknya. Oikawa tidak berkata apa apa, dia hanya duduk menghadap gadis itu, mendengarkan setiap perkataannya.

"Reika sangat mengagumi Sherlock Holmes. Ia bahkan bercita cita menjadi detektif, tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin. Karena itulah, Reika mulai belajar bermain biola. Ia ingin memiliki paling tidak satu kesamaan dengan tokoh idolanya itu. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia belajar. Tiba tiba saja suatu hari ia menunjukkan hasil latihannya di depanku. Harus kuakui, untuk ukuran anak kecil, permainan biola Reika sudah cukup bagus. Saat aku memujinya, Reika sangat senang. Ia bahkan menyuruhku mencobanya juga. Aku menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati, tapi itulah awal dari masalah."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakuya tersenyum sedih, "aku belum pernah bermain biola sebelumnya, memegangnya saja aku belum pernah. Tapi saat aku mulai bermain, aku mampu menghasilkan nada nada yang indah. Bahkan permainanku lebih bagus dari Reika yang telah berlatih dengan keras. Disitulah aku menyadari bakatku, dan bersamaan dengan itu, Reika memandangku sebagai saingan utamanya."

"Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Orangtuaku yang mengetahui bakatku ini memaksaku untuk ikut kursus biola bersama dengan Reika. Aku tidak pernah ingin bermain biola, karena itulah aku sering membolos latihan. Disisi lain, Reika sangat rajin mengikuti latihan dan kursus yang diberikan. Melihatku yang tidak sungguh sungguh membuat Reika marah. Ia bilang seharusnya aku bersyukur karena memiliki bakat itu. Ia bilang seharusnya aku berlatih dengan keras untuk mengembangkan bakatku. Mendengar perkataan Reika membuat emosiku memuncak. Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan kata kata yang tidak seharusnya aku katakan."

Sakuya menghela nafas, suaranya bergetar saat ia berbicara, "aku bilang padanya 'kau menceramahiku, karena kau sebenarnya iri padaku, bukan? Kau iri padaku, karena aku memiliki bakat yang sama dengan tokoh idolamu, kan? Ironis sekali. Bakat yang kau dambakan malah dimiliki oleh sahabatmu sendiri, yang sebenarnya tidak tertarik dengan bakat ini. Kalau aku bisa memberikan bakat bodoh ini padamu, maka sudah dari dulu aku berikan.'"

Oikawa tercengang, tidak menyangka seorang gadis seperti Sakuya bisa berkata sedemikian kasarnya pada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia berkata, "apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Reika menamparku, dan mengatakan bahwa kami bukan sahabat lagi. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Kami tetap mengikuti kursus yang sama, tapi kami tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Awalnya aku tidak begitu peduli, tapi lama lama aku merasa bersalah. Aku memutuskan meminta maaf pada Reika. Aku mendatangi rumahnya pada sore hari setelah audisi orkestra tingkat nasional. Namun yang kutemukan di rumahnya adalah... tubuh Reika... yang tergantung... di langit langit kamarnya..."

Pundak gadis itu bergetar saat ia mengucapkannya. Oikawa lalu merangkul Sakuya dari samping, bermaksud menenangkannya. Pemuda itu juga menggenggam telapak tangan gadis itu, berharap bisa membuat Sakuya merasa lebih baik. Lama mereka diam di posisi itu sebelum Sakuya melanjutkan.

"Polisi mengatakan kasus itu sebagai kasus bunuh diri akibat depresi, karena tidak ditemukan bekas bekas kekerasan di tubuh dan di kamar Reika. Tapi di meja belajarnya mereka menemukan kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan tulisan aneh. Karena mereka tidak tahu apa maksud tulisan itu, mereka menganggap itu hanyalah iseng belaka. Padahal sebenarnya, kertas itu adalah pesan kematian Reika... untukku."

"Reika menulis pesan itu dengan menggunakan sandi yang kami ciptakan bersama, karena itulah aku yakin pesan itu hanya ditujukan untukku. Bunyi pesannya adalah _aku sangat membencimu Sakuya-chan, sampai aku ingin sekali membunuhmu. Tapi tiba tiba aku ingat dengan Ratu Jahat di cerita Putri Salju yang dulu sering kita baca. Aku menyadari bahwa posisiku sekarang sama dengannya. Kami sama sama ambisius, Sang Ratu dengan kecantikannya, dan aku dengan permainan biola. Tapi yang menyedihkannya adalah, kami sama sama tidak memiliki apa yang paling kami inginkan. Hal yang kami inginkan malah dimiliki oleh orang terdekat kami, yaitu Putri Salju dan kau._

 _Hal ini membuatku semakin sedih, karena kesannya akulah penjahatnya, sedangkan kau adalah tuan putri yang tak berdosa. Aku tidak ingin hidupku berakhir seperti Sang Ratu-menjadi nenek sihir yang jahat. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah sahabatku, Sakuya-chan. Aku tidak ingin dendam mengontrolku, dan berujung dengan membunuhmu. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku, agar aku tidak perlu menjadi tokoh antagonis, dan juga agar aku tidak perlu merasakan ketidakadilan di dunia yang kejam ini. Sampai jumpa, Sakuya-chan. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di dunia baru, dimana kita bisa bersama sebagai sahabat, tanpa ada dendam diantara kita._ "

Sakuya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Iris biru gadis itu berkaca kaca, tapi tidak ada setetes pun air matanya menetes. Oikawa mengeratkan pelukannya, dan dia juga membisikkan beberapa kata untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Setelah cukup lama, Sakuya menghembuskan nafas, dan menatap Oikawa sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku, kau jadi mendengarkan hal tidak penting seperti tadi."

Oikawa menggeleng, "tidak apa. Aku senang kau msu menceritakannya padaku."

Mereka saling menatap wajah satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Sakuya berkata, "Oikawa, yang ingin kukatakan padamu adalah, kau tidak boleh menyerah, walaupun lawanmu adalah seorang jenius sekalipun."

"Tapi sekeras apapun usahaku, aku tetap tidak saja kalah."

Sakuya tersenyum, "usaha tidak pernah mengecewakan hasil, Oikawa. Ingatlah itu selalu kapanpun kau ingin menyerah. Mungkin sekarang belum waktumu untuk menang, tapi waktu itu pasti datang padamu suatu hari nanti. Sambil menunggu waktumu tiba, kau harus berusaha sekeras mungkin."

Oikawa memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sakuya yang seakan akan menembus jauh kedalam dirinya.

" _Nee_... apa Tobio-kun ini punya teman dekat?"

"Umm... kurasa tidak, mengingat dia selalu sendirian." Jawab Oikawa setelah berpikir sejenak, "tapi kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya?"

"Kami, orang orang yang kalian panggil jenius, sebenarnya adalah orang yang sangat kesepian. Kalian mengagumi kami, tapi disaat bersamaan, kalian juga menjauhi orang orang seperti kami. Kalian berpikir berteman dengan kami akan membuat kalian tertekan dengan kejeniusan kami. Itulah sebabnya kami selalu kesepian. Aku pribadi sebenarnya lebih memilih terlahir normal daripada harus hidup dalam kesepian. Dan kurasa, mungkin Tobio-kun pernah berpikir demikian."

Masih dengan memalingkan wajahnya, Oikawa berkata, "tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tobio punya tim yang mendukungnya."

"Mungkin benar, tapi, bukankah kau juga sama? Iwaizumi dan seluruh anggota tim volimu, bukankah mereka siap mendukungmu? Mereka menerimamu sebagai kapten mereka, apa hal itu belum cukup untuk membuktikannya?"

Perkataan Sakuya seakan akan menampar Oikawa, membuatnya kembali tersadar. Sakuya benar, Oikawa telah lama memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Kageyama, yaitu kepercayaan anggota timnya.

 _DZIIINGG_

 _DOORRR_

Suara kembang api yang ditembakkan membuat pasangan ini menatap kearah langit yang kini dipenuhi oleh warna warni dari kembang api. Langit semula bewarna hitam legam, kini diwarnai oleh berbagai warna yang menakjubkan. Oikawa menatap wajah Sakuya yang tampak sangat menikmatinya. Pemuda itu merasa desiran aneh di dadanya manakala ia menatap wajah rupawan itu.

"Cantik sekali." Tanpa sadar Oikawa menyuarakan pemikirannya.

"Hmp. Kau benar." Jawab Sakuya, mengira pemuda itu membicarakan pertunjukan kembang api, bukannya dirinya.

Dan sepanjang pertunjukan itu, Oikawa menatap wajah Sakuya. Pemuda itu memegang dadanya, dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang kencang.

 _Mungkinkah... aku jatuh cinta?_

* * *

Sudah lewat seminggu sejak kencan ganda itu, dan Iwaizumi melihat keanehan pada Oikawa. Pemuda itu sering melamun sendiri dan wajahnya tidak pernah menampakkan senyuman jahil khas-nya. Keanehan itu semakin tampak saat Oikawa tiba tiba ingin curhat dengan Iwaizumi.

"Ada apa, Oikawa? Kau ada masalah dengan Sakuya?"

Oikawa menggeleng, "Iwa-chan, apa kau pernah galau selama berpacaran dengan Rei-chan?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada. Lupakan." Jawab Oikawa sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Iwaizumi yang kebingungan.

Iwaizumi merasa ada yang tidak beres. Karena itulah ia bermaksud menemui Sakuya keesokan harinya. Beruntung ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu di koridor, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot repot mencarinya.

"Sakuya, aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Ini tentang Oikawa."

"Tentu. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau dan Oikawa tidak pernah berpacaran, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? apa Rei memberitahumu sesuatu?" Sakuya balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku yang memaksanya memberitahuku."

Sakuya tertawa kecil, "melindungi pacarmu, kah? Romantisnya. Dan ya, kami tidak pernah berpacaran. Apa kau tidak suka, Iwaizumi?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja selama seminggu ini Oikawa murung, dan aku yakin hal ini ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku rasa-"

"Jangan khawatir, Iwaizumi," potong Sakuya tiba tiba, "kalau kau mengkhawatirkan aku akan memainkan perasaan Oikawa, maka kukatakan padamu. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Oikawa. Dan kalau Oikawa menyukaiku, maka aku akan menolaknya."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sakuya berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Iwaizumi yang terdiam ditempatnya. Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah, Oikawa yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dari balik dinding. Ditangan pemuda itu tergenggam sebuket mawar merah, yang sudah kehilangan bentuknya akibat remasan tangannya.

Oikawa membuang buket bunga itu dan berjalan gontai menuju lokernya. Dia berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosong, memikirkan perkataan Sakuya yang tidak sengaja didengarnya. Tubuhnya seakan akan tidak bertulang, dan kakinya tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya. Pemuda itu lalu jatuh merosot menghadap ke lokernya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lututnya, dan mulai menangis.

Tiba tiba punggungnya merasakan beban lain. Ia memalingkan sedikit kepalanya, dan melihat Iwaizumi duduk bersandar di punggungnya.

"Iwa-chan... bukannya kau ada kencan dengan Rei-chan?" kata Oikawa dengan suara parau.

"Kencannya ditunda. Jangan khawatir, aku yakin Rei pasti mengerti."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Oikawa. Iwaizumi menghela nafas dan berkata, "lakukanlah sepuasmu. Aku tidak akan kemana mana."

Dan Iwaizumi merasakan punggung Oikawa bergetar diikuti dengan isakkan kecil. Jelas sekali bahwa Oikawa Tooru sedang mengalami patah hati, bahkan sebelum cintanya bersemi. Sungguh ironis.

Cukup lama mereka diam diposisi itu, sebelum akhirnya suara Oikawa kembali terdengar, "aku baik baik saja sekarang. Terimakasih Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi menjawab dengan gumaman. Ia lalu memberikan saputangan kepada Oikawa, yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku berada disini?" tanya Oikawa

"Tadi aku melihatmu. Ya ampun, tak kusangka kau akan mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Sakuya. Harusnya aku mengajaknya ketempat yang lebih sepi."

"Tidak masalah, Iwa-chan. Lebih baik mendapat kenyataan pahit daripada kebohongan yang manis."

"Sesukamulah," Iwaizumi melangkah pergi. Namun melihat Oikawa yang masih diam ditempatnya membuatnya membalikkan badan, "apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo pulang."

Oikawa tertegun, sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti Iwaizumi. Dalam hati, ia benar benar bersyukur punya sahabat seperti Iwaizumi yang peduli padanya.

* * *

-OMAKE-

"Iwa-chan, kau sangat baik padaku. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja?"

"Mati saja kau, guzukawa." Jawab Iwaizumi dengan dingin.

* * *

 **Yeaayyy... tamat sudah cerita nista ini~ Grey minta maaf kalau Oikawa jadi OOC. Grey tiba tiba lupa cara menulis, dan hampir terkena WB. Untunglah ada kawan baek yang mendukung. Maacih ya say~**

 **Dan juga Grey dengan kenistaannya malah membuat beberapa adegan IwaOi di sini. Apa boleh buat, soalnya IwaOi adalah OTP Grey di Haikyuu! Grey sebenarnya kayak Sakuya, diam diam berharap Iwa-chan dan Oikawa jadian. Tapi kawan Grey-masih orang yang sama dengan yang diatas- marah marah karenanya. Dia bilang, "Rei sama Iwa-chan dah cocok, jangan dipisahin lagi! kasian Rei nya." begitulah. makanya Grey gak jadi bikin cerita BL. *sedih***

 **Beberapa kata kata motivasi yang Sakuya ucapkan itu sebenarnya adalah moto hidup kawan Grey- sebut saja Selena Gomez (gak bohong, dia emang dipanggil selena). Makasih ya say~ berkat dirimu,Grey bisa dapat inspirasi untuk cerita ini.  
**

 **Grey ingin tahu pendapat minna tentang cerita ini. Apa feels nya dapat? Apa minna ngerti dengan alurnya? Grey tahu ada beberapa plot hole dalam cerita, karena itulah Grey minta kritik dan saran minna lewat review. Grey tunggu reviewnyaa~**

 **Sekian dulu dari Grey... Nantikan karya Grey selanjutnya, yaa... Bye~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bohong, kok. jangan khawatir, masih ada satu chapter lagi untuk menyelesaikan masalah Oikawa-Sakuya. tapi Grey gak janji bikin happy end~ *digebuk masa* *berlindung dibelakang iwa-chan***

 **tapi Grey tetap minta review minna-san, yaa.. supaya Grey tahu apa aja yang musti di perbaiki. kritikan atau pujian akan Grey terima dengan lapang dada. sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


	2. Chapter 2

Olla, minna~. akhirnya setelah sekian lama Grey bisa ngupdate chapter baru. Maafkan Grey karena ngupdatenya lama banget. Yosh, tanpa basa basi, silakan dibaca minna...

* * *

2 minggu berlalu, Oikawa sudah tidak terlihat murung lagi. Selama latihan mereka sore ini, Oikawa bermain dengan serius dan bisa dibilang hari ini adalah permainan terbaiknya setelah ia ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh Sakuya. Iwaizumi mengira pemuda Oikawa sudah bisa melupakan Sakuya, dan itu membuatnya senang.

Sekarang mereka sedang beristirahat setelah latihan keras yang mereka lalui. Seperti biasa, Hanamaki akan memutar lagu untuk menghidupkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya lagu pilihan Hanamaki adalah pilihan yang buruk bagi Oikawa.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

"Makki, ganti lagunya!" teriak pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Bagaimana tidak, lagu itu malah membuatnya teringat akan Sakuya. Padahal sudah susah payah ia melupakannya, tapi tetap saja ia dalam hati ia masih merasa kehilangan.

Hanamaki yang tidak tahu apa apa hanya memandang Oikawa dengan aneh, sebelum memutar lagu berikutnya

 _Cecilia, you're breaking my heart_

 _You're shaking my confidence daily_

 _Oh Cecilia, I'm down on my knees_

 _I'm begging you please to come home_

"Makki, jangan putar lagu itu! Ganti!" teriak Oikawa lagi.

Kali ini tidak hanya Hanamaki, tapi semua orang merasa heran dengan sikap Oikawa. Tidak biasanya _setter_ mereka itu sensitif dengan hal hal kecil seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, Oikawa? Kau terlihat aneh akhir akhir ini." Matsukawa akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benak setiap orang.

Oikawa tidak menjawab, dan beranjak pergi dari sana sambil mendecih kesal. Iwaizumi tidak menghentikan Oikawa, karena ia tahu pemuda itu perlu waktu sendiri, dan juga Oikawa harus mencari solusi masalahnya sendiri.

 _Jeez, untung saja Rei tidak serumit Sakuya._ Pikir Iwaizumi dalam hati.

Disisi lain, Oikawa berjalan setengah berlari menuju ke ruang OSIS. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu berbicara empat mata dengan Sakuya. Ia butuh penjelasan dari gadis yang membuatnya setengah gila selama 2 minggu ini.

Oikawa membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan keras, dan ia menemukan Sakuya sedang berdiri di depan rak buku, menyusun berbagai arsip arsip. Sakuya sendiri terkejut akibat suara pintu, tapi ia lebih terkejut melihat Oikawa berdiri disana dan menatapnya bagai predator kelaparan.

"Ada apa,Oikawa-san? Kurasa kau tidak perlu membuka pintu sekeras itu."

Oikawa tidak menjawab. Ia malah menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan menguncinya. Hal itu membuat Sakuya makin heran, apalagi Oikawa berjalan menghampirinya secara perlahan, bagaikan predator menghampiri mangsanya.

Oikawa berdiri tepat dihadapan Sakuya, membuat gadis itu terjepit diantara rak buku dan dada bidang Oikawa. Ditambah lagi Oikawa mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, membuat Sakuya tidak bisa melarikan diri kemana mana. Yup, Oikawa melakukan kabe-don.

"Sakuya... apa kau menyukaiku?" kata Oikawa setelah diam beberapa saat.

Sakuya menatap Oikawa sejenak, sebelum memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala, "tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu."

"Kau bohong."

Sakuya terkejut, tapi dengan lihai ia menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku," Oikawa berkata lagi, "tatap mataku dan katakan demikian. Katakan bahwa kau memang tidak pernah menyukaiku. Setelah itu, aku berjanji aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu."

Sakuya membuang wajahnya, membuat Oikawa semakin kesal.

"Kubilang tatap aku Sakuya!"

Sakuya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menatap Oikawa dan berkata, "kalaupun aku menyukaimu, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil."

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Oikawa. Hubungan dengan orang mati tidak pernah berhasil"

Oikawa terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti perkataan gadis dihadapannya itu. Sakuya menghembuskan nafas, sebelum berkata, "sejak kematian Reika, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa apa. Hidupku terasa hampa dan membosankan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bermain biola lagi, membuatku didiskualifikasi dari audisi orkestra nasional. Orangtuaku mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, dan memutuskan untuk membawaku ke Amerika untuk bertemu dengan psikiater kenalan Tou-san. Pada saat itu usiaku 12 tahun, dan sejak itulah karir biolaku terhenti."

"Pengobatan itu membawa hasil yang cukup baik, karena aku sudah bisa kembali berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tapi walau begitu, aku masih tidak bisa memainkan biola, dan juga aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun. Aku lalu meminta kembali ke Jepang, dan untungnya orangtuaku setuju. Aku lalu masuk ke SMA Aoba Johsai, menjadi Sakuya McAvey yang kalian kenal."

Sakuya menatap Oikawa tepat ke manik coklatnya, "sekarang, setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, apakah kau masih menyukai gadis sepertiku? Gadis yang membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, dan menjadi gila karenanya? Apakah kau masih menyukai gadis yang telah mati ini?"

"Ya."

Pupil Sakuya membesar karna terkejut mendengar jawaban tegas Oikawa. Pemuda itu menyatukan dahinya dengan milik Sakuya, sebelum melanjutkan, "ya, aku menyukaimu. Bukan hanya suka, tapi aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintaimu, Sakuya McAvey."

Sakuya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendorong Oikawa dengan cukup keras. Ia berkata, "Kenapa?! Kenapa kau mencintai orang sepertiku?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencintai diriku sendiri, tapi kenapa kau bisa mencintai gadis hina sepertiku ini?!"

Tak disangka, Oikawa malah tersenyum, "entahlah. Aku pun tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Tanpa kusadari, kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang kupikirkan saat aku bangun dari tidur. Aku selalu tak sabar untuk kembali ke sekolah, hanya supaya aku bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Bahkan walaupun aku katakan padamu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, akankah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Oikawa menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, membuat Sakuya kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya, "tapi Oikawa. Aku sudah mati. Sekeras apapun usahaku, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan apa apa."

"Itu karena kau sendirilah yang tidak mengizinkan dirimu untuk merasakan apapun."

Sakuya tertegun mendengarnya. Oikawa menghampiri Sakuya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis itu, dan menatap tepat ke iris biru miliknya.

"Kau belum mati, Sakuya. Jiwamu masih ada, tertidur dalam bayang bayang masa lalumu. Menunggu seseorang untuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk. Dan akulah yang akan membangunkan jiwamu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kenangan buruk yang menghantuimu."

Sakuya membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak satu pun kata terlontar dari bibirnya. Bola mata gadis itu berkaca kaca, dan perlahan terbentuklah air sungai kecil dari iris birunya. Sakuya meletakkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Oikawa, menangis terisak isak disana.

"Selamatkan aku, Tooru."

Dan sebagai jawaban, Oikawa memeluk Sakuya dengan erat.

 _Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sakuya._

* * *

 _-Skip Time-_

"Bulan depan kalian sudah akan menjalani Ujian Akhir, karena itulah Sensei harap kalian belajar sebaik mungkin."

"Baik, Sensei.."

Setelah mengatakannya, Ishida-sensei meninggalkan kelas dan tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran. Murid murid segera meninggalkan kelas dan pulang ke rumah. Berhubung mereka sudah kelas 3, maka mereka dilarang mengikuti kegiatan klub. Alasannya agar mereka bisa fokus menghadapi ujian.

Sembari bersenandung, Oikawa mengemasi barang barangnya dengan sedikit tergesa gesa. Alasannya karena ia ingin menemui Sakuya di kelasnya, dan karena gadis itu punya kebiasaan pulang cepat, ia khawatir Sakuya sudah pulang. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang baik kepada Oikawa. Buktinya saat ia akan keluar kelas, ia hampir bertabrakan dengan Sakuya, yang hendak masuk kedalam kelasnya.

"Oikawa, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu buru buru?"

"Ah, maaf Sakuya-chan. Aku tadi ingin menemuimu di kelasmu, tapi ternyata kau malah datang ke kelasku. Hmm.. tapi tak biasanya kau kemari. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

Sakuya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, dan sambil tersenyum malu malu, ia berkata, "ano.. sebenarnya.. a-apa kau mau belajar bersamaku hari ini? Soalnya sebentar lagi ujian, dan masih banyak hal yang belum aku mengerti. Karena itulah, aku pikir, apa kau mau mengajariku?"

Oikawa terdiam, membuat Sakuya keheranan. Tiba tiba Oikawa meneteskan airmata, dan Sakuya langsung panik.

"O-Oikawa? Kau kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak masalah kok. Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Tidak, bukan begitu," jawab Oikawa sambil mengusap airmatanya, "aku hanya senang -ah, bukan- aku bahagia. Aku bahagia mendengar permintaanmu itu. Tak kusangka aku akan mendengarmu meminta bantuanku, dan ditambah wajahmu yang sangat imut saat mengatakannya membuatku sangat bahagia, Sakuya-chan."

Sakuya tertawa canggung, bingung dengan sikap Oikawa yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Sejak peristiwa di Ruang OSIS, hubungan Oikawa dengan Sakuya sudah semakin dekat. Mereka sering pulang bersama, dan tak jarang mereka makan siang bersama. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sakuya tetap tidak terbiasa dengan sikap kekanakan Oikawa. Dalam hati ia bertanya tanya kenapa Iwaizumi bisa tahan menghadapi pemuda ganteng nan alay ini.

"Yosh, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi. Ayo kita segera ke rumahku!" perkataan Oikawa menyadarkan Sakuya dari lamunannya, dan tahu tahu Oikawa menggandeng tangannya dan menarik pelan tangan gadis itu.

Sakuya mengikuti langkah Oikawa yang cukup cepat dengan setengah berlari, "tunggu dulu, Oikawa. Tadi kau bilang rumahmu?"

Oikawa berhenti, dan kini menatap Sakuya dengan heran, "Iya. Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu belajar di rumahku."

"Memangnya ada apa di rumahmu?"

"Ng... sebenarnya orangtuaku sedang berada di Amerika, jadinya aku disuruh jaga rumah. Lagipula, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Kaa-san mu kalau tiba tiba aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu."

Oikawa mencerna semua informasi yang baru masuk ke kepalanya. Kalau orangtua Sakuya sedang tidak berada di rumah, itu artinya Oikawa akan berduaan saja dengan Sakuya. Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan langka yang diragukan akan terulang kembali jika ia menolaknya. Tapi sebagian kecil dari hati nuraninya menolak, takut terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. Lagipula status mereka saat ini masih sebatas teman. Padahal hanya memilih tempat belajar bersama saja, tapi Oikawa benar benar mengalami perang batin dalam dirinya.

Sakuya memperhatikan wajah serius Oikawa dengan geli. Ia sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala coklat Oikawa. Maka untuk menengahi perang batin itu, Sakuya berkata, "Jangan khawatir, kalau kau pulang sebelum jam 8, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah."

Bagaikan mendapat pencerahan, wajah Oikawa berseri seri dan tersenyum lebar ala _cheshire cat._ Sakuya yang melihat perubahan drastis di wajah Oikawa tidak bisa menahan tawanya, sedangkan Oikawa yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan rona pink di pipinya. Baginya tawa gadis itu bagaikan tawa malaikat surga, dan ia langsung terpesona.

Masih dengan sela sela tawanya, Sakuya berkata, "maaf, aku tertawa begitu keras, habisnya kau sangat lucu, Oikawa." Sakuya berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya, "ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Oikawa menjawab ajakan itu dengan senyuman khas-nya. Ia lalu meraih tangan Sakuya, dan mereka pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

"Sudah semua?"

"Ump. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku belanja, Oikawa."

Ditengah perjalanan mereka mampir ke sebuah minimarket, karena Sakuya bilang ia ingin membeli makanan kecil. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa belajar jika tidak ada makanan.

"Tidak masalah-Ouch!"

Saat berjalan keluar, seorang pemuda berambut hitam menabrak bahu Oikawa dengan cukup keras. Pemuda itu lalu membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat lihat tadi." Kata pemuda itu.

Oikawa mengusap bahunya, "tidak apa. Aku juga kurang memperhatikan."

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia langsung menatap horor kepada Oikawa.

"O-Oikawa-san?!"

Oikawa sendiri juga tak kalah horor melihat wajah pemuda itu, "Geh, Tobio-chan?!"

Sakuya yang berdiri disamping Oikawa melihat adegan itu dengan heran. Tapi begitu Oikawa menyebut nama Tobio, Sakuya menyeringai. Sambil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya, gadis itu menghampiri Kageyama dan berkata, "Oh, jadi kau Tobio-kun ya? Oikawa bercerita banyak tentangmu kepadaku."

Kageyama bingung menjawab apa. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan berkata, "te-terimakasih, ano.."

"Sakuya McAvey. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Sakuya." Sakuya mengulurkan tangannya, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Kageyama Tobio. Senang berkenalan denganmu, ano, Sakuya-san." Jawab Kageyama.

"Kau benar benar persis seperti yang dikatakan Oikawa. Tubuh tinggi, wajah imut, dan dari luar saja sudah tampak bahwa kau itu seorang jenius."

Oikawa yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mendecih keras dan membuang muka sambil cemberut layaknya anak kecil, cemburu karena sang gebetan memuji rivalnya. Sakuya tertawa geli melihat sifat kekanakan Oikawa.

Sedangkan Kageyama menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan malu malu, tidak biasa menerima pujian.

"Tapi," Sakuya melanjutkan masih dengan senyumannya, "dengan sekali lihat aku juga tahu bahwa kau itu seorang yang sombong, arogan, tukang maksa, dan tukang ngatur. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak percaya kalau Oikawa bisa kalah dari orang sepertimu."

Senyumannya berganti menjadi seringai dan tangannya terulur menunjuk Kageyama, "Mungkin kau menang kali ini, tapi yang berikutnya, Oikawa pasti akan mengalahkanmu. Dan aku pasti akan menonton pertandingan dimana kau dikalahkan oleh Oikawa. Maka sambil menunggu hari itu datang, kuharap kau berlatih dengan keras, Tobio-kun."

Kageyama terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi akhirnya ia ikut menyeringai dan menjawab, "selanjutnya, aku pasti juga akan menang."

"Sangat percaya diri," Kata Sakuya pelan, "baiklah. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tobio-kun. Sampai jumpa." Setelah membungkuk kecil, Sakuya berjalan melewati Kageyama.

Oikawa bersiul, " _that's my girl._ Kau dengar sendirikan, Tobio-chan? Sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu, karena selanjutnya aku pasti menang."

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa menyeringai dan berlalu menyusul Sakuya yang sudah jauh di depan. Kageyama menatap kepergian mantan senpainya, sebelum akhirnya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Dimata pemuda itu terlihat tekad yang kuat akan kemenangan.

* * *

"Sakuya-chan... udahan dong belajarnya..."

"Eh? Tapi aku masih belum paham. Sepuluh menit lagi."

"Kau mengatakan itu satu jam yang lalu..."

"Benarkah?" Sakuya terdiam sebentar, "kalau begitu sepuluh menit lagi."

Oikawa mengerang dan menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai. Bukannya pemuda itu malas, tapi mereka sudah belajar selama lebih 4 jam lamanya, dan jujur saja Oikawa tidak pernah belajar lebih dari 2 jam. Ia heran bagaimana bisa gadis itu betah duduk selama itu dan mengerjakan soal soal yang memusingkan kepalanya.

Sakuya melihat Oikawa yang tepar merasa kasihan. Ia melirik jam yang kini menunjukan pukul 18.25 dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi belajarnya.

"Oikawa," kata Sakuya yang dijawab dengan gumaman pelan, "apa kau suka omelet rice?"

" _Well,_ aku tidak membencinya sih. Kenapa?"

"Aku berencana memasak omelet rice untuk makan malam kita. Atau kau ingin makan yang lain?"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak masalah dengan omelet rice."

"Kalau begitu aku buat dulu, ya," ujar Sakuya sambil beranjak ke dapur, "ah, kalau kau bosan, hidupkan saja TV nya. Atau kau kalau kau ingin melihat lihat, silakan saja."

Oikawa menjawab dengan membentuk tanda OK dengan tangannya. Sepeninggal Sakuya, Oikawa mulai menjelajahi isi rumah Sakuya. Matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto di atas lemari hias. Ia mengambil dan melihat seorang anak gadis kecil di tengah tengah orang dewasa; yang ditebak oleh Oikawa adalah Sakuya kecil dan kedua orangtuanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihatnya, sebelum akhirnya ia mengembalikan foto itu ketempatnya.

Ia kembali melihat lihat, mulai dari berbagai foto, koleksi buku, dan berbagai hiasan didalam rumah itu. Setelah lelah berkeliling, Oikawa memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sofa. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sebuah kotak hitam yang diletakkan dibawah kolong meja, sengaja disembunyikan. Rasa penasaran menggelitik pemuda itu, dan memutuskan mencari tahu.

Oikawa menarik kotak itu dan melihatnya dengan heran. Seharusnya kotak itu penuh debu, tapi kenyataannya tak ada sedikitpun debu disana. Hal ini makin mengusik rasa penasarannya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata berisi sebuah biola lengkap dengan kertas kertas partitur. Dengan hati hati Oikawa mengeluarkan biola itu, dan saat itulah ia melihat sebuah pigura foto yang tampak usang. Di foto itu tampak seorang gadis pirang-yang Oikawa yakini sebagai Sakuya- dan seorang gadis berwajah oriental. Di sudut kanan bawah foto itu terdapat tulisan yang sedikit kabur, membuat Oikawa harus memfokuskan matanya untuk membaca tulisan itu.

"Musim panas di peternakan Hokaido"

Terdengar suara Sakuya tepat dibelakang Oikawa, membuat pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati. Ia berbalik dan melihat gadis itu berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sambil menatap foto itu dengan sendu.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membongkar barang barangmu." Ucap Oikawa agak panik.

Sakuya menggeleng, "tidak apa, kok. Ah, makan malam sudah siap. Ayo kita makan."

Oikawa menggangguk, walau dalam hati ia merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, raut wajah Sakuya langsung berubah. Bahkan saat makan pun Sakuya tidak banyak bicara.

"Sakuya. Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Oikawa setelah mereka selesai makan.

Sakuya tidak menjawab, dalam hati memikirkan jawabannya. Dia tidak marah pada Oikawa, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, meski ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Sakuya." Sekali lagi Oikawa memanggil Sakuya tanpa suffix apapun, pertanda pemuda itu serius dan membutuhkan jawaban.

"Tidak kok." Jawab Sakuya akhirnya, "tapi sejujurnya, ada perasaan tidak nyaman melihat kau membuka kotak itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Mungkin karena kau membuka kotak yang penuh dengan kenangan burukku."

"Kalau memang kotak itu penuh dengan kenangan buruk, kenapa kau terus menyimpan dan merawatnya?"

Sakuya kembali terdiam. Perkataan Oikawa benar benar tepat sasaran. Saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk menyangkal, Oikawa menginterupsinya.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, Sakuya. Buktinya sudah jelas. Kotak itu bersih tanpa debu sedikitpun, dan barang barang didalamnya -kecuali bingkai foto itu- masih terawat baik."

Sakuya tertawa pelan, "kau ini benar benar _observant_ yang hebat, ya. Kau benar, aku memang selalu merawat kotak itu beserta isinya. Tapi tetap saja, kotak itu memang menyimpan kenangan burukku."

Gadis itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "biola itu punya Reika. Orangtuanya memberikan itu kepadaku, katanya Reika pasti tidak keberatan. Tapi seperti yang pernah kubilang, aku sudah tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Setiap kali aku memegangnya, wajah Reika selalu membayangiku, dan itu membuatku ketakutan."

Oikawa bisa melihatnya, ketakutan yang teramat sangat terlihat jelas di iris birunya. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil biola dari kotak itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakuya dan berkata, "mainkan satu lagu untukku."

Sakuya terlihat sangat ketakutan, "t-tapi Oikawa..."

"Jangan khawatir. Aku ada disini, dihadapanmu."

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Sakuya meraih biola dari tangan Oikawa dan meletakkannya dibahunya, mengambil posisi. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan kilasan kematian Reika kembali membayanginya.

"Buka matamu."

Sakuya membuka matanya, dan melihat Oikawa berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum menenangkan, yang memberinya keberanian. Tangannya mulai menggesek biola itu, memainkan lagu My Heart Will Go On dengan sangat baik. Ia menghasilkan nada nada indah sepanjang permainannya, membuat Oikawa yang mendengarnya ikut terhanyut dalam emosi.

Saat Sakuya menghentikan permainannya, Oikawa bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Luar biasa! Permainanmu sangat hebat, Sakuya-chan! Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau kau bilang kau tidak bisa bermain biola lagi."

Sakuya tersenyum malu malu, "terimakasih. Tapi sebenarnya permainanku tadi tidak terlalu bagus. Ada beberapa nada yang sedikit sumbang, dan juga-"

"Tapi tetap saja, bagi orang awam sepertiku itu sangat hebat! Kau seharusnya tidak merendah seperti itu, Sakuya-chan. Ah, bagaimana kalau kau bermain satu lagu lagi?"

Sakuya menimbang nimbang, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. Ia kembali menggesek biola itu, namun kali ini dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Sakuya memainkan melody dari lagu Senbonzakura dengan sangat baik.

Tiap kali Sakuya selesai bermain, Oikawa pasti meminta satu lagu lagi. Dan anehnya Sakuya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti saat Sakuya merasa kelelahan. Oikawa melirik jam tangannya, dan matanya langsung melotot ketika melihat bahwa sekarang sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam. Sakuya sendiri juga tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah bermain sangat lama.

"Ah, gomen Sakuya-chan. Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sekarang sudah sangat larut, dan aku yakin kau pasti kelelahan. Beristirahatlah, dan jangan lupa kunci pintu." Ucap Oikawa panjang lebar sambil mengemasi barang barangnnya.

Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Oikawa berjalan menuju pintu ditemani oleh Sakuya yang mengantarnya. Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman khasnya sambil berkata, "baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Bye bye~"

Sakuya tidak menjawab. Tepat saat Oikawa membuka pintu, Sakuya memeluk Oikawa dari belakang dengan erat, membuat pemuda itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"... jangan pergi..."

Oikawa tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Otaknya bekerja lambat menerjemahkan dua kata yang baru diucapkan Sakuya. Alhasil, ia cuma bisa mengedipkan matanya dua kali.

"Jangan pergi," gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya, "menginaplah disini untuk malam ini. Karena... karena aku... takut."

 _stopped working._

Kali ini otaknya benar benar berhenti bekerja. Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tenang seperti Sakuya tiba tiba memeluknya dan memintanya untuk menginap dirumahnya? Ditambah lagi cara dia mengatakannya sangat imut bagi Oikawa, membuat otaknya eror.

"Heehh? Tu-tunggu dulu, Sakuya-chan. Ba-barusan kau memintaku untuk apa?"

Sakuya menguburkan wajahnya ke punggung tegap Oikawa, "ma-maukah kau menginap disini? La-lagipula besok hari minggu, jadi kupikir tidak ada masalah. Mau, ya?"

Oke, sekarang Sakuya sudah benar benar OOC. Dengan perlahan Oikawa melepaskan pelukan Sakuya dan menatap ke wajah gadis itu –yang sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakuya-chan? Apa kau sakit?"

"A-apa itu artinya kau tidak mau?" kata Sakuya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku sedikit, eh, terkejut mendengarnya. So-soalnya tidak biasanya kau meminta seperti ini." ucap Oikawa sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk.

Sakuya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "se-sebenarnya, aku takut mimpi buruk. Biasanya setiap kali aku memainkan biola itu, aku selalu dihantui mimpi buruk. Ka-karena itu, kupikir kalau bersamamu aku tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi."

Oikawa terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengusap kepala Sakuya, "baiklah, aku akan menginap. Karena itu, jangan takut. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

Walau wajahnya masih memerah, Sakuya memberikan senyuman manis untuk Oikawa. Detik itu juga Oikawa merasakan jantungnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat dari normalnya, dan ia merasa pipinya mulai memanas.

 _Haaah... gawat. Hanya dengan senyumannya saja aku sudah kalah telak. Sungguh sebuah senyum yang indah, membuatku ingin melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Kuharap aku bisa menjaga senyuman itu._ Pikir Oikawa sembari berjalan mengikuti Sakuya menuju ke kamar tidur.

* * *

Dua sejoli ini kini berbaring di tempat tidur yang sama dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Sudah lebih setengah jam berlalu, tapi mereka masih terjaga. Sampai akhirnya ketika mata Oikawa perlahan menutup, sepasang lengan mungil melingkari pinggangnya, membuat mata itu kembali terbuka lebar.

"Ma-maaf, tapi bolehkah aku memelukmu, Oikawa?"

Oikawa membalikkan badannya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, "tentu saja. Tapi, bolehkah aku memelukmu juga?"

Sakuya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Lengan kekar Oikawa perlahan melingkupi tubuh Sakuya. Anehnya, walaupun Sakuya tergolong tinggi, tapi entah kenapa saat ini dirinya sangat mungil bagi Oikawa. Mereka saling beradu pandang, masing masing terhanyut oleh pesona yang dipancarkan melalui bola mata pasangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakuya. Jadilah pacarku." Ungkap Oikawa dengan suara yang dalam dan –menurut Sakuya- seksi.

Sakuya mengedipkan matanya, dan melalui bibir merah cerinya, Sakuya berkata, "sebelum aku menjawabnya, maukah kau berjanji satu hal?"

"Katakanlah."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mencampakkanku demi gadis lain."

Oikawa tertawa kecil, "apa apaan itu? Melihat perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu, seharusnya kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan berpaling darimu. Tidak, Sakuya. Aku tidak akan pernah mencampakkanmu. Aku, Oikawa Tooru, mencintai Sakuya McAvey dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku akan mencintaimu untuk selamanya."

Sakuya tidak dapat menahan luapan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Dia menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Oikawa.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tooru."

Itu dia. Itulah yang sangat ingin didengar oleh Oikawa. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah Sakuya dengan jarinya, dan memberinya ciuman yang dalam dan penuh akan emosi.

Diawali dengan kecupan ringan yang berakhir pada ciuman panas yang menuntut. Oikawa menghisap, menjilat bahkan menggigit kecil bibir Sakuya, membuat gadis itu terpekik kecil didalam ciuman panasnya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia siakan oleh Oikawa untuk melakukan French Kiss. Lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Sakuya, mencari lidah gadis itu untuk diajak berdansa bersama. Sakuya sendiri yang tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Oikawa mendominasi dirinya.

"Ikuti aku."

Oikawa melepas ciumannya sebentar hanya untuk mengatakan 2 kata itu, sebelum kembali mencium Sakuya lagi. Kali ini tanpa basa basi lidah Oikawa langsung memasuki rongga mulut Sakuya dan mengajak Sakuya untuk mengikuti gerakan lidahnya. Awalnya gadis itu kewalahan mengimbangi gerak Oikawa yang agresif, tapi lama kelamaan ia mampu unutk mengikuti gerakan lidah pemuda itu dan semakin larut dalam ciuman yang semakin memanas itu.

Jika saja paru paru mereka tidak protes akibat kekurangan oksigen, mungkin mereka akan terus berciuman sampai pagi. Oikawa memutuskan ciuman mereka, menciptakan benang benang saliva diantara bibir mereka. Oikawa menatap Sakuya yang kini terengah engah dibawahnya. Seluruh wajah gadis itu memerah, ditambah saliva yang menetes keluar dari mulutnya membuat gadis itu seperti Succubus yang menggoda imannya. Membuatnya ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya seorang.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya._ Oikawa membuang segala pemikiran setan yang merasukinya. Tapi dasar lelaki, ia menggoda Sakuya dengan menjilati sisa sisa saliva disekitar bibir Sakuya. Sakuya sendiri sudah terlalu lelah hanya bisa mendesah kecil.

"Bagaimana? Apa ciumanku hebat?"

Sakuya menatap Oikawa yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya, " _well_ , aku tidak punya pembanding. Tapi aku akui itu tadi luar biasa."

"Mau melakukannya lagi kapan kapan?"

Sakuya mendengus dan menyikut pelan pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya, "aku tidak mungkin bilang tidak."

Oikawa tertawa senang, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik Sakuya kedalam dekapannya.

"Tooru."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Akupun demikian. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakuya."

* * *

-SKIP TIME-

"Iwa-chan, lihat! Aku lulus di Universitas Tokyo!" ucap Oikawa kegirangan.

"Benarkah? Selamat Oikawa. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku? Bukankah kau mendaftar ke Universitas Tohoku?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tahu Iwa-chan tidak bisa hidup tanpaku!" jawab Oikawa dengan pedenya, membuat Iwaizumi menatapnya dengan tatapan _katakan-saja-yang-sebenarnya-atau-aku-tendang-bokongmu-Trashykawa_ , yang sukses membuat Oikawa bergidik ngeri.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Iwa-chan. Sebenarnya aku dengar kabar kalau Ushiwaka mendaftar disana. Kalau kami satu universitas, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya nanti?"

Iwaizumi menatap sahabatnya, "kau masih berniat mengalahkan Ushiwaka?"

"Tentu saja! Dia adalah orang selain Tobio-chan yang harus kukalahkan."

Iwaizumi menghela nafas, "Asalkan kau tidak berlebihan, maka itu terserahmu."

"Aww... Iwa-chan, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Selain itu, kurasa kau harus lebih mengkhawatirkan pacarmu daripada aku."

Iwaizumi mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Namun pertanyaannya terjawab saat ia mendengar suara isak. Namun pertanyaannya terjawab saat ia mendengar suara isakan dari belakangnya. Pemuda itu segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat Rei menangis terisak isak.

"He-hei, kenapa kau menangis, Rei?"

"Ha-habis, ka-kalau Hajime pergi ke Tokyo... i-itu artinya kita akan berpisah... a-aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu... Hwaaaa..."

Suara tangisan Rei makin kencang, membuat Iwaizumi kebingungan menghadapinya, "Kata siapa kita akan berpisah? Kita masih bisa berhubungan, kan? Aku akan melakukan video call setiap hari. Aku akan mengunjungimu saat libur. Atau kau bisa pergi ke Tokyo juga, lagipula kan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh."

"Ta-tapi, kalau kau selingkuh gimana? Aku dengar gadis gadis Tokyo sangat cantik. Sedangkan aku hanyalah gadis kampungan."

Iwaizumi tidak bisa menahan senyum, "Dengar ya, Rei. Kau sudah mencuri hatiku, kau memilikiku seutuhnya. Tidak ada tempat bagi oranglain untuk masuk kedalam hatiku, karena kau sudah mengisi seluruh ruangan didalamnya. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan selingkuh."

Rei merona parah, dan ia memilih membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Iwaizumi supaya tidak ada yang melihat.

"Tahun depan, aku pasti akan menyusulmu." Kata Rei sambil tersenyum pada pacarnya.

Iwaizumi membalas dengan mengecup kening Rei, "aku tunggu."

Dua sejoli yang lagi dimabuk asmara ini sepertinya lupa akan kehadiran Oikawa yang sedari tadi menonton. Pemuda itu melirik satu nama yang terpampang pada papan pengumuman kelulusan sambil tersenyum sedih.

 _Sakuya McAvey, diterima di Royal Academy of Music, United Kingdom_

"Oikawa."

Lamunannya buyar saat Iwaizumi memanggilnya, "Ada apa, Iwa-chan?"

"Jam berapa penerbangan Sakuya?"

"Jam 1 siang," Oikawa melirik jamnya, "dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 11. Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye bye Iwa-chan, Rei-chan."

Oikawa berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Rei menatap kepergian senpainya sambil bergumam, "Tooru-senpai benar benar tegar, ya."

"Ya. Padahal mereka baru pacaran selama sebulan, tapi sekarang harus berpisah. Ditambah lokasi yang sangat jauh membuat mereka tidak bisa berjumpa dalam waktu yang lama."

"Kau benar. Semoga ini bukanlah akhir dari kisah mereka."

* * *

"Sakuya-chan!"

Sakuya menoleh dan melihat Oikawa datang menghampirinya, "Tooru! Aku senang kau datang!"

"Tentu saja aku pasti datang. Aku tidak mau melewatkan saat saat terakhir bersamamu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kesannya seperti aku akan mati saja."

Oikawa tertawa dan mengacak acak rambut Sakuya, membuat gadis itu terpekik kecil dan memarahi Oikawa.

"Maaf, Tooru," kata Sakuya dengan sedih, "padahal kita baru jadian, tapi aku dengan egoisnya memilih kuliah yang jauh. Aku benar benar pacar yang buruk."

Oikawa menghela nafas, "sejujurnya, aku tidak suka dengan pilihanmu yang memilih kuliah di luar negri. Tapi aku bisa memahaminya. Kau ingin mengembangkan bakatmu, karena itu kau harus pergi ke tempat terbaik. Aku tidak akan protes."

Sakuya tersenyum. Kemudian terdengar p _e_ mberitahuan bahwa penumpang pesawat yang ditumpangi Sakuya diharap melakukan _check in_. Sakuya menatap Oikawa dengan mata berkaca kaca, membuat Oikawa menyentil dahi gadis itu dengan cukup keras.

"Aww! Apa apaan itu, Tooru?!"

Oikawa tidak membalas, melainkan mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Sakuya. Ia lalu menyatukan keningnya dengan milik gadis itu.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Karena itu, cepatlah pulang." Kata Oikawa dengan suara yang dalam.

Sakuya mengangguk, "tunggulah aku."

Mereka memundurkan kepala, menciptakan jarak, dan saling memandang wajah satu sama lain.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tooru."

"Hati hati, ya."

Sakuya lalu membalikkan badannya, dan saat itu juga airmatanya mulai mengalir, menciptakan anak sungai kecil. Airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar dengan deras.

 _Aku pasti akan kembali secepatnya._

Sedangkan Oikawa menatap punggung tambatan hatinya sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang kini basah karena airmatanya. Oikawa membalikkan badannya, melangkah keluar dari bandara.

 _Ini bukan perpisahan. Suatu hari nanti, kami akan bertemu kembali._

* * *

Jreng... demikian akhir kisah setter alay dengan cewek setengah bule genius. Mohon reviewnya ya, minna~ Grey butuh masukan dan tanggapan dari kalian untuk project berikutnya~ Arigatou minnaa...

.

.

.

.

.

ps. Grey berencana membuat extra chapter. karena itu doakan Grey tidak malas, dan juga semoga tugas tugas Grey tidak menumpuk T_T

Sekali lagi, Mohon Reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Olla, minna~ extra chapter untuk cerita Oikawa akhirnya kelar.. maaf ya Grey lama update, soalnya minggu lalu Grey UAS. Untunglah udah sekarang sudah selesai. Doakan Grey tuntas, ya minna...  
**

 **Yosh, tanpa berlama lama lagi, silakan dibaca ya minna~ Happy Reading...**

* * *

Letter to You

 _Dear Sakuya-chan,_

 _Hai Sakuya-chan... bagaimana kabarmu? Apa di London menyenangkan? Apa kau merindukanku? Tak kusangka sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak kita berpisah. Sejujurnya, walaupun kita melakukan video call hampir setiap hari, aku tetap saja rindu padamu. Aku harap kita bisa segera bertemu._

 _Ah, ngomong ngomong, kabarku baik. Disini aku bergabung dengan tim voli yang hebat. Aku juga dipilih sebagai kapten, lho... walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah saat pemilihan. Kandidat satu lagi adalah seorang_ middle blocker _yang sangat unik. Kemampuannya bagus, tubuhnya tinggi, tapi yang menyebalkan adalah sifatnya yang sangat licik bagaikan kucing. Selain itu, rambutnya sangat berantakan! Mirip dengan rambut orang yang baru bangun tidur. Apa dia tidak mengenal sisir? Tapi saat aku bertanya, dia malah menjawab kalau rambutnya memang selalu seperti itu. Hobinya adalah membuat marah orang lain, terutama Iwa-chan. Ia sering memanggil Iwa-chan dengan sebutan chibi, yang tentu saja membuat Iwa-chan mengamuk. Hahahaha... Oh, dia juga sering mengucapkan pidato yang aneh saat sebelum kami bertanding._

 _Selain itu, Rei-chan juga mendaftar kesini, dan ia menjabat sebagai manejer kedua. Manejer pertama kami orangnya sangat seksi, wajahnya juga cantik. Kalau saja tubuhnya tinggi, ia pasti diterima menjadi model. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia orang yang sangat menyeramkan! Setiap hari dia memarahi kami, dan tidak jarang dia melempari kepala kami dengan bola voli (terutama aku T_T). Bahkan Iwa-chan sedikit takut padanya, walau dia menyangkal sih. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia selalu memperhatikan kami. Ia memberi kami vitamin saat kami berlatih terlalu keras, atau terkadang dia merawat kaki kami saat terkilir atau cedera ringan lainnya. Ia memang sangat cocok sebagai manejer. Tapi, jangan cemburu, Sakuya-chan. Dia sudah pacaran dengan si_ middle blocker _yang menyebalkan itu. Selain itu, aku sudah cinta mati sama kamu~ :*_

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, dan kuharap kamu bisa segera pulang. Semoga kamu baik baik saja disana. Bye bye, Sakuya-chan. Zutto... hontou ni Aishiteru..._

 _Pacarmu yang tampan,_

 _Oikawa Tooru._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dear Tooru,_

 _Kabarku baik baik saja, dan ya, London menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja aku merindukan Jepang, terutama dirimu._

 _Awalnya aku heran saat kamu mengirimiku surat. Maksudku, bukankah hampir setiap hari kita melakukan video call? Kenapa kamu masih mengirimiku surat segala? Tapi tak masalah. Malah, aku merasa kalau kamu sangat romantis. Selain itu, karena surat ini aku semakin rindu padamu._

 _Suratmu benar benar menarik. Aku harap aku bisa ada disana dan melihatnya langsung. Dan jangan khawatir, aku tidak cemburu kok. Soalnya kamu sudah janji padaku bahwa kamu tidak akan selingkuh. Jangan nodai kepercayaanku, ya._

 _Ah, apa kamu tahu? Aku tampil di Royal Albert Hall bersama orang orang hebat! Aku senang sekali, Tooru! Tak kusangka aku bisa mendapat kesempatan langka itu! Aahhh... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku ini!_

 _Ngomong ngomong, aku bertemu orang yang sangat hebat, dan dia mirip sepertimu. Dia tidak memiliki bakat alami, tapi dia sangat hebat! Ia bahkan lebih hebat dariku! Namanya Damian Alexander, dan dia orang Inggris asli. Tapi walau begitu dia sangat menyebalkan! Dia selalu mengejekku kemampuanku, dan dia sangat arogan! Uhhh... aku benci sama dia! Tapi anehnya, minggu lalu dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, dan dia memintaku jadi pacarnya. Jujur saja, aku sangat terkejut. Tak kusangka dia menyukaiku. Tapi tenanglah, aku sudah menolaknya. Aku bilang padanya kalau aku menitipkan hatiku pada pacarku di Jepang. Untunglah dia paham, dan sekarang kami menjadi teman._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Ada sangat banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi kurasa aku akan menyimpannya hingga saat kita bertemu kembali. Aku mencintaimu, Tooru. Tunggulah aku._

 _Pacarmu yang merindu,_

 _Sakuya McAvey._

 _Ps. Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan lulus, dan akan kembali ke Jepang. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi._

 **~Happy End~**

* * *

 **Yeaayyy... kali ini benar benar tamat, lho. Maaf ya Grey cuma bisa nulis segini. Sebenarnya Grey bikin extra chapter ini untuk memperkenalkan tokoh yang akan berperan di buku ketiga Grey. Yups, Grey rencananya membuat cerita A Date with You, Look Into Me, dan yang akan terbit nanti, Begin Again(mungkin nanti ganti judul) saling memiliki keterkaitan. Dan untuk Begin Again mungkin akan Grey terbitkan diawal tahun nanti. Oh iya. apa ada yang bisa menebak tokoh utama di Begin Again? clue-nya ada di surat Oikawa lho...  
**

 **Grey mengucapkan terimakasih bagi setiap insan yang berkenan membaca cerita Grey, terutama untuk MiracleUsagi yang selalu memberikan review-nya. Terimakasih ya... review-mu sungguh memberikan Grey semangat dalam menulis.**

 **Sekian dari Grey. Sampai jumpa di buku selanjutnya~ Bye bye...**


End file.
